


Say Yes to the Dress

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: Have you guys seen the show "Say Yes to the Dress?" It was always fun seeing the types of different gowns and dresses and I thought it would be fun to see Marinette in her own version of it. Hope you enjoy!





	Say Yes to the Dress

Marrying Adrien Agreste had always been a dream for Marinette and now she had the ring to prove it. Planning said wedding was more of a nightmare. Adrien insisted on the biggest grandest wedding, nothing but the best for his Princess. Marinette would have been happy with just a small affair with friends and family and in a dress designed and made by herself. But neither Adrien nor Gabriel would hear of it. With Alya and Marinette's mother, Sabine's help, Gabriel got his hands on Marinette's sketch book and found several designs for wedding dresses and got his team to work. Marinette was at her studio finishing a project when Alya and the rest of Marinette's female classmates from lycée stormed her room.  
"Uh, what's going on," she asked.  
"Drop what you're doing and let's go," said Alya and she grabbed her friend.  
"But I..."  
"No time for that Mari, we gotta move," said Chloé as she pushed from behind.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll have to wait and see," smiled Rose.  
"Its awesome, don't worry," said Juleka.  
Marinette was dragged back to the Agreste mansion and while she was shoved into Gabriel Agreste's office, Alya spoke with Nino.  
"Where's Golden Boy," she asked.  
"He's in his room. The others are in there trying to get him."  
"Keep Adrien busy and under no circumstances is he allowed in that office."  
"Got it. But you know how curious he gets. Especially when Mari's involved."  
"That's why we got the rest of the guys to hold him back."  
Soon the rest of their male classmates walked into the foyer with Adrien in Ivan's grasp. Nino and Alya were a bit confused.  
"He wouldn't stop squirming," said Kim.  
"Let me go," Adrien bellowed. "I know she's here! I want to be part of it!"  
"Sorry. Tradition dictates that a groom is not allowed to see what the bride will wear for the wedding until the actual date," stated Max.  
"We'll take him to mine and Theo's place," said Nathanael. "Hopefully he won't be too tempted to sneak away."  
"If I can get past Gorilla, I can get past Ivan," snarled Adrien.  
"Good luck with that," grinned Ivan.  
"Alright, you all get out of here. See you in a few hours," waved Alya.  
Once the guys were gone, Alya and Nathalie entered the office. Gabriel stood in front of the group with one of his other employees next to him. A short brown haired woman in a black dress. Alya sat next to Marinette on a plush couch with the rest of the girls and Marinette's mother and Nathalie.  
"Good morning everyone, let's say we skip the formalities and get right to the point," said Gabriel. "Marinette, we are here to find your prefect wedding dress and we are using your own designs as well as a few of my own. With the help of your mother and maid of honor, my team has taken your designs and created your own wedding dress line. And the best way to launch said line would be you wearing one at your wedding to my son."  
Marinette was shocked; she couldn't believe her mother and best friend would do that but to have her own boss and future father-in-law in on it as well. It was too much.  
"Colette, would you please assist the bride to be," gestured Gabriel to the woman next to him.  
"Right this way Marinette," Colette smiled.  
The two women made their way to a small area in the office with a makeshift dressing room. Three dresses were already hung up waiting to be tried on.  
"This one has to be my favorite," said Colette as she helped Marinette put on the dress.

Meanwhile, Adrien was being dragged against his will to Nathanael and Theo's studio apartment. Just what were they supposed to do? Just stare at unfinished works of art? Or worse, each other? He had to get out of here and if need be, use Chat Noir. Did Ivan really think he could hold Adrien down? He may be about as big as Gorilla but Adrien had made ditching the man an art form. Sneaking past his classmate would be a cinch.  
"So, what now," asked Kim.  
"Thanks to our last commission, Theo and I managed to purchase an Xbox One. Who's up for some Battlefront?"  
While everyone took turns playing, Adrien was scheming. He wanted to know what his fiancé and her bridesmaids were up to and why was his father involved. If he could, he would transform into Chat Noir and escape. He could do it from the bathroom; they'd figure it out but he'd already be long gone and have a head start. So, he causally got up and announced he was going to the toilet. Nino narrowed his eyes and signaled to Ivan to watch him. Adrien found the bathroom and waited a bit before he opened his jacket.  
"You ready, Plagg," he whispered.  
"Can't you just let me sleep," Plagg whined.  
"We're just gonna go see Mari. You get to see Tikki."  
That seemed to perk the cat kwami up. There was only one thing other than Camembert to get Plagg moving and it was the ladybug kwami. So, with a zip into the air and a nod, Adrien was about to say the words when he heard a loud banging on the door. This caused Adrien to jump and Plagg to hide back in the jacket.  
"Occupied," Adrien yelled. The door opened and Ivan stood there was a serious expression. "What," said Adrien. "I'm just finishing up."  
Ivan grabbed Adrien by the arms and Adrien may or not have yowled like a cat at the action. Ivan carried Adrien back to the living room where a game of Left 4 Dead was underway.  
"Enjoyed your bathroom break," asked a smug Nino.  
Adrien glared at his best friend and crossed his arms huffing in anger. The other guys snickered at the model's childish behavior and even Plagg was trying not to laugh himself. Adrien swore he would sneak away and see what his Lady was up to.

Colette had just finished helping Marinette into a slim fitted gown that flared at the bottom. The fabric gathered at the hip and had a small bit of excess hanging down. The top was a strapless sweetheart neckline.  
"This looks really chic and elegant," commented Colette.  
"Yes, the satin material looks great in this style," added Marinette.  
"Then let's show them."  
Marinette walked out with Colette behind her. Her friends, mother and future father-in-law stopped their chatting to see the bride to be step up onto a platform and three way mirrors. Marinette faced the group to get some feed back.  
"What do you all think," Marinette asked.  
The group just stared, giving it a once over.  
"It's nice, but it's not you," piped up Alya.  
"It looks plain," added Chloé.  
"There's no wow factor," stated Sabine.  
"Perhaps we add this embellished belt," said Colette tying an embroidered lace and beaded belt.  
"It helps, but it's not enough," said Gabriel.  
So Marinette and Colette went back to the dressing room. The next was a strapless ball gown with tule skirt and beading that sparkled. The bodice was lace and a few crystal accents here and there to give it bling. Marinette eyed the dress.  
"It's look beautiful."  
"Like a Princess," said Colette.  
"Adrien likes to call me that."  
"How fitting."  
The two made their way back out to show the group. Rose and Mylene's eyes lit up.  
"So pretty," gushed Mylene.  
"A true princess gown," squealed Rose.  
"It looks great," said Sabrina.  
"No," stated Alya.  
"Why," asked Alix.  
"It's a beautiful dress but it's too much," reasoned Alya. "You're more for subtlety."  
"She has a point," agreed Sabine.  
Back to the dressing room Marinette and Colette went. The other two dresses were taken away and replaced with two new ones and the original third.  
"Marinette, do you see something you want to try," asked Colette.  
"Can I have a few minutes to myself? I'm starting to get overwhelmed."  
"Of course. Call me when you are ready."  
Once Colette left, Marinette let out a sigh and slumped onto a chair. Tikki took this as the moment to zip about.  
"Are you okay, Marinette?"  
"I will be, Tikki. I just, wanted a minute to breathe."  
"Weddings can be an emotional time. I've had many Ladybugs get married so I can understand how you feel."  
"Part of me wants to see Adrien. He's good at calming me down but, I don't want him to see these dresses."  
"He can still see them, just don't tell him which one it is. I can signal him if you want?"  
"Would you please?"  
"Of course."

Back at the studio apartment, Max had brought out the Nintendo Switch and got a Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tournament going. Adrien was racing with Theo, Max and Kim when he felt a vibration in his jacket. The jolt made him miss a turn on Rainbow Road and fall off the edge causing Max to take the win.  
"Yes! I win," Max yelled.  
"Yeah, yeah," complained Adrien as he got up.  
"Where are you going," asked a suspicious Nino.  
"Just gonna check my phone, geez man!"  
Adrien walked to a corner of the room and pulled his phone out. The he discretely opened his jacket to address Plagg.  
"What's going on," Adrien whispered.  
"Tikki's buzzing me," answered Plagg. "Marinette wants to see you."  
"Easier said than done but if my Lady needs me, I will escape."  
Adrien knew his best chance was the bathroom window and this time it was going to work. He made his way but he knew Ivan would be close behind.  
"Don't take too long," Ivan said.  
Adrien just nodded and closed the door. He quietly transformed and leapt out the window. Being Chat Noir, he always knew how to find his Ladybug so he made his way to the part of the mansion where his father's office was and found a window with a red ribbon sticking out of it. A silent signal for him to find her. Chat Noir tapped on the window and was quickly ushered in by Marinette. Chat blushed when he saw she was only wearing a silk white robe. His cheeks darkened when he heard his Lady giggle at him.  
"You can look kitty," she said coyly.  
Before Chat could move toward her, Plagg dropped the transformation.  
"Plagg," admonished Adrien.  
"What? You wanted your Princess and I wanted my bug. No way was I going to miss out while you're Chat."  
Plagg dove for Tikki while Marinette stepped closer to Adrien. The two embraced and Marinette began to feel more relaxed.  
"Everything alright, Princess," Adrien whispered.  
"It is now," Marinette whispered back.  
"So what has my Lady been up to?"  
"Trying on wedding dresses."  
"Oh, can I see? Which one is it," asked an excited Adrien.  
"Kitty, it's a surprise. You have to wait for the wedding day."  
Adrien pouted but he looked over at the three dresses hanging up. He carefully examined them before he pointed to the third one.  
"I like this one. It fits you the best."  
Marinette eyed his choice.  
"I'll take that into consideration," she smiled as she kissed him.  
Meanwhile, Alya got a text from Nino saying that Adrien disappeared and could be making his way to Marinette. Alya quickly got up and went to the dressing room and began to knock.  
"Mari! Adrien's gone awol!"  
The two jerked their heads to the door in surprise.  
"Guess I better get going," sighed Adrien. "You want to get some dinner later?"  
"Actually," she began and then whispered in his ear.  
Adrien began to grin and kissed her cheek.  
"I like that plan much better." He stepped back and winked at her and then called his transformation. "See you later," he saluted and jumped out the window.  
Alya had come in just a second later.  
"Girl, you okay?"  
"Yeah, just needed some fresh air."

Adrien had just managed to jump back into the bathroom as the transformation dropped. He went into the living room and noticed no one was there.  
"Must have left to come find me," he said to himself.  
Unbeknownst to him, someone else came out of the kitchen.  
"Whoa! Where did you come from," yelled Theo. "Everyone's out looking for you!"  
"Well, I'm back. Go ahead and tell the others."  
Once the rest of the guys came back, Nino was upset.  
"Dude! Where the heck were you?!"  
"I needed fresh air. Relax, it's all cool."  
Nino eyed him wearily but took his word for it. Meanwhile, Marinette had decided to try on the dress Adrien seemed to like and she was surprised by what she saw. Colette was amazed as well.  
"My goodness dear, this looks stunning!"  
"Let's show everyone else," beamed Marinette.  
Colette followed behind Marinette as they approached the platform. Everyone was saying oohs and awes while Marinette stared at herself in the mirror.  
"Girl, you look amazing," cried Alya.  
"Absolute perfection," cooed Chloé.  
"It's gorgeous," sighed Sabine.  
"Truly a work of art," commented Gabriel.  
"Did you design this Mr. Agreste," asked Nathalie.  
"No, I didn't."  
"Who did," asked Juleka.  
"I did," answered Marinette.  
Marinette's dress had a fitted strapless sweetheart neckline with a lace overlay that covered the upper portion of her body, stopping at the collar bone and long sleeves. The back was exposed and the lace overlay continued all the way down the dress and had a long train.  
"Colette, let's see it with the right embellishments," stated Gabriel.  
"Wait, I actually have something here," said Sabine as she stood up.  
She made her way to her daughter holding out a white box.  
"What's this maman?"  
"This is something that's been with my family for years. I wore it on my wedding day, your grandmother wore it, and so on. And today, I'm giving it to you to wear on your day."  
Through Sabine's tears, she opened the box to reveal a silver and white lotus blossom hair pin. Marinette started to tear up as well while her mother fixed her hair up in a bun with the hair pin in place. After taking a look in the mirror once more, all the women in the room gasped in delight while Gabriel just smiled.  
"Well, Marinette. Is this your dress," he asked.  
"Yes," she cried out in happiness.  
All the ladies cheered and hugged Marinette. Marinette couldn't wait to show Adrien she picked the dress he picked as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys seen the show "Say Yes to the Dress?" It was always fun seeing the types of different gowns and dresses and I thought it would be fun to see Marinette in her own version of it. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
